spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Apocleavis magnifica
The little bird on the fallen branches is just looking for small insects to satisfy itself. '' Around it, the great flying kings of the time stand, above, one of several flying crocodiles, and at the left, a newcomer which appeared just a few dozens of millions of years, a highly derived monitor lizard descendant. '' Its little mind is not able to understand what now means its existence, being the only one left of its type in the world, being the last of a magnify group. For over 210 million years, since the death of its non-avian relatives and throughout the age of mammals, birds were the dominant group for excellence in air, land, and even water, with tens of thousands species, covering amounts of niches and colonize every corner of the planet. One of its most representative orders were the passerine, the songbirds, queens of diversity in their periods of greater stability, formed more than half of the avian species. Its adaptability was a key to their survival, much higher than any other bird, making them for tens of millions of year across periods, great survivors. However, a new catastrophe of devastating levels led to an impending fall, 145 million years after humans disappear. The end of the Cenozoic, finished many species and such diversity did not return to recover. Gradually, they began to be replaced quickly by new varieties of birds, but also for a rising group of flying descendants of crocodiles, now called Auspictida. Of course, they did not give up abruptly, some passerine birds were able to find refuge on land with the extinction of mammals and others took completely different niches, retaining its air capabilities, but under the shadow of newcomers flying. Therozoic During the period, 200 million years these new conditions changed completely the air hierarchy. At the end of Metamonus period (349 M.Y.) the flying birds still exist in a considerable amount in many parts of the world, however, passerine birds no longer exist as such, there is only one living genus. As the now extinct tuatara, this bird is the last of its kind, confined to one of several islands that once formed the Antarctic Peninsula, but have moved closer to the tropics. The ''Apocleavis magnifica ''is a little omnivorous bird, of about 8 cm long, with a wingspan of just 20 cm. As their ancestral forms, this has a well-developed vocal organ that allows it to produce quite elaborate songs. The songs depending on its use can have a variety of shades, from songs to establish territories, attract mates or to communicate. Both males and females have almost the same color and patrons, with a reddish body, and dark purple color around the head, wings and tail, scattered with white stripes around the head and wing, with two spots on the cheeks; the only difference is between both is that the females have red stripes on the tip of the tail, and her cheek spots are united below the neck. They are a monogamous species, but only temporarily, because after giving care of their young, male and female tend to separate to meet new couples The breeding time takes place mainly in summer, it is often communal in the case of nest place, but these nests are always individual per couple; are built in the top of the tree trunks, usually composed of different pieces of plant material. To achieve a sufficiently large number of individuals, these birds are able to bind together their beehive-shaped nests with different "cells" close to each other. A female usually takes less than 3 weeks to incubate the eggs, and less than two months to care for them. From here, these birds take a few months to mature sexually, and the life expectancy is always around 15 years. This was undoubtedly the greatest achievement by an animal in its class, last this long, however, this bird already has the days counted... Its world is going downhill with the new climatic and environmental changes that will occur between the transitions from the Therozoic to the Phinizoic, something that these birds will not have the ability to survive. There is still many birds remain in the path for the next era; however, for the last of the songbirds, it is just the end. The choir of the earth loses one of its best singers, gradually mutes by the clutches of extinction. = by Dragonthunders = Category:Fandom Category:Birds